Beelzebub: A TatsuAoi Story
by rakwraithraiser
Summary: ANNOUNCEMENT: Sorry for not updating this week, I had just moved to another country and I was pretty overwhelmed. I will be back on Monday, 27th of October with an update AND a bonus TatsuAoi one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub or any characters in this story, the only thing I own is my imagination.**

**This chapter contains some lines from the original anime and a modified scene from the last battle of episode 59, for the sake of reference.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prolouge<p>

_Italics are for thoughts_

/-/

"Oga?" A wide-eyed Furuichi said, with an equally surprised Kunieda beside him.

"All of you, get back." A green-haired Oga told his classmates.

Hildegarde was infuriated, seeing Oga in such state "Stop it, fool! If you continue to use such power, you and the Master will.." "Don't worry" Oga cut Hildegarde's speech.

"Oga Tatsumi is the only parent Baby Beel's got in the human world, right? Then, Believe!" Oga said with a devious smile on his face, his demonic aura can be felt by everyone. He created a Zebul Emblem, followed by hundreds of them. "I'll take them all... And blow 'em away!" He exclaimed as he charged forth at the line of Zebul Emblems, punching at full force.

The next thing everyone knew was that they had just witnessed a huge explosion, so bright that they covered their eyes. As the explosion subsided, all the guys were wide-eyed, as the ground where the grand building of Akumano Academy stood proudly was covered with dust cloud that reached the sky.

"Oga..." a silent whisper came out from Kunieda, who stood frozen with wide eyes, realizing the degree of the situation happening right before her eyes. _Hilda was right, Oga shouldn't have done that... _Kunieda thought, worrying about Oga. But then, she remembered how strong Oga was after he single-handedly destroyed both the old Ishiyama High and Himekawa's apartment building and escaped without a single scratch, which caused her lips to curve upwards. _Oga will be standing there with his damn smirk, or maybe sleeping cutely like last time... _The thought made her blush a little.

But as the dust cleared away, panic started to crept its way to Kunieda's heart, which started to beat erratically. "O-Oga? Ooogaaa?" She couldn't believe it, but all she could see in the crater that Oga created was rubble, and nothing else. She turned around and looked at the others. Her heart dropped when everyone refused to meet her gaze, they were all looking on the ground, exchanging occasional glance with one another.

_This can't be..._

"OGA!" Kunieda ran towards the pile of rubble. Her throat hurt from the screaming, but it was nothing compared to the pain of her throbbing heart. "OGA! Answer me you fool!"

"Aoi nee-san!" Nene rushed to Kunieda, whose body was starting to quiver. "Aoi nee-san, get a hold of yourself!" Nene raised her voice without noticing. "Nene..." Kunieda managed to say before passing out on Nene's arms.

/-/

It was sunset when Kunieda woke up. She felt something covering her body, which turned out to be Nene's Red Tails coat. "Nene, why was I asleep here?" Kunieda asked, noticing that she was just laying on the slope beside the river. Then she noticed the guys around her. Pointing at the guys, she asked, "what are we doing he-"and sudden realization hit her hard.

"Kunieda-senpai" Furuichi started, "This is the river where Oga met Baby Beel..." He continued, avoiding Kunieda's eyes.

"I know" she said as she walked to the edge. "Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a handsome, grand, and popular young man who everyone respected and looked up to..." Kunieda recited, remembering her 'date' with Oga at Ishiyama Land. Tears welled up on the corner of Kunieda's eyes and her voice became raspy, "One day, the man picked a baby up from the river, which caused him all kinds of trouble..." Kunieda finally let the tears fall, drop by drop, it fell to the crystal clear water, forming tiny ripples. "Oi Kunieda, stop crying already!" Kanzaki yelled at her, despite crying anime tears himself.

"Enough with the tears!" Toujou stepped up, being the only one who managed to maintain his composure. "Oga is the strongest in Ishiyama, I believe he's now laughing with that arrogant, bastardous face, seeing us cry like weaklings!" Toujou exclaimed as he threw Himekawa and Kanzaki to the river. "You two, how could a member of Tohoshinki cry and whine like that?!" glaring at both Himekawa and Kanzaki, who manged to stand up. "I won't let weaklings like you at Ishiyama! How do you expect to maintain Ishiyama's reputation like this?!"

"And you, Queen of Ishiyama!" Toujou points at Kunieda, who stood speechless. "How could you be so pathetic?! You should go inform your King's family about what happened, shouldn't you, huh?!" Toujou roared not only to Kunieda, but to everyone in the vicinity.

Everyone looked at Kunieda sympathetically, thinking that she would be hurt by Toujou's outburst. Instead, they only saw Kunieda leaving with an unreadable face. "Toujou! How dare you?!" Nene grabbed Toujou by his neck, infuriated by the disrespect he showed towards Kunieda. Toujou smirked instead, "didn't you see? She just needed a little push. You guys are pathetic for crying like this." Toujou calmly removed Nene's hand and left with a smirk still on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there goes! Hope you enjoy :)<strong>

**A/N:Reviews are extremely welcome, so that I can write better, especially if the story is badly written or you think that the the pace of the story isn't satisfying, as I admit pacing is (one of) my weakness(es)**

**I will try to update weekly as much as possible, unless stated otherwise.**

**Dabuh! -rakwraithraiser**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub or any characters in this story, the only thing I own is my imagination.**

**Chapter 2**

_Italics are for thoughts_

/-/

A slender female figure with long, midnight black hair that seemed to reflect the moonlight stood still in front of Oga's house, her gaze seemed to be focused on the recently-cleaned nameplate.

"Oga..." Kunieda whispered, remembering what Toujou said earlier. Pressing the doorbell itself seemed to take all her energy, countless scenarios running in her head, from how she would explain what happened earlier, and probably, about the Demon World.

The door clicked open an obviously sleepy Misaki came out, rubbing her eyes. "Oi Tatsumi, what were you doing coming home this late? Even Furuchin said the didn't know where you were, and your dinner's cold." Misaki said with slight annoyance, yawning in the process.

"Mi- Misaki-san..." Kunieda stuttered.

"Huh?" Misaki seemed startled. "Aoi-chan? Why are you here so late at night?"

"About that, Misaki-san, I need to talk to you." Kunieda answered, her eyes focusing on Misaki's sleepy ones.

"Eh? Just call me Misaki, I'm not that old, you know." She said with a smile and put a hand on Kunieda's shoulder. "Anyway, what was it that you wanted to talked to me about?" She continued.

"I need to talk about Oga. He.."

"Eh? Tatsumi?" Misaki cut her off. "Now now, did he cause you any trouble? Damn that boy, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him when he's ba-!"

"I- I thing he won't be coming back." It was Kunieda who cut her off this time.

"Huh? What did you say that. Aoi-chan?" Misaki was surprised by her words.

"Oga... He..." Kunieda stopped and gulped. "He is missing."

"Really? Damn, he must've gone somewhere with Hilda-chan and Baby Beel, they're gone, too... Ugh why would they not tell me?! I'm gonna beat the shit out of Oga when he gets back!" Misaki exclaimed, rolling both her sleeves.

"About that, Misaki-sa- Misaki, I think we need to talk inside..." Kunieda said to Misaki, her gaze still unfaltering. Misaki was slightly surprised by Kunieda's seriousness, and the thought of beating Oga to pulp was gone for a second. "Okay then, it's windy anyways" Misaki said, still wondering what Kunieda wanted to talk to her so seriously about Oga.

"Take a seat, Aoi-chan. Oh, you want anything warm?" Misaki asked Kunieda who seemed to be shaking a little. "No thanks" Kunieda replied rather plainly. "Oh, kay then, what did you want to talk about?" Misaki quickly asked, getting a little confused with Kunieda's attitude.

"Sorry to ask but, is the rest of the family asleep already?" Kunieda asked with a hint of uneasiness.

"Yeah, mom and dad's asleep. Why'd you ask, Aoi-chan?" Misaki asked, getting even more confused.

"Did Hilda by chance mentioned about Makai (Demon World)?" Kunieda asked. "Eh? You mean Macao? Yeah she did, she said she's from Macao, I dunno how Tatsumi managed to meet a girl from Macao... That brat..."

"STOP BEING SO OBLIVIOUS!" Kunieda finally snapped. "She said MAKAI, as in the place where demons live! She is a demon! A DEMON! And Oga is missing because the fought demons!" Kunieda spilled the beans as she was obviously fed up with the obliviousness of everyone around her.

"Huh?" Misaki was speechless from Kunieda's outburst and the fact that Kunieda's hands were grabbing her shoulders.

"Are you drunk, Aoi-chan? What was that about?" Misaki asked a silent Kunieda, who finally let go of her shoulders.

"This is useless..." Kunieda whispered, turning around and headed for the door. "Sorry for disturbing your night, Misa-" her sentence were cut off as she plopped on the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry Aoi-chan, but you better spend the night here, I can't let you go home in this state..." Misaki whispered, massaging the side of the right palm. "Wow, it sure has been a long time since I knock people unconscious..." Misaki said to herself as she brought the unconscious Kunieda to Oga's empty bed.

(The next morning)

_Hmm... Since when did my futon get so soft..._

"Aoi-chan, you awake?" Misaki softly whispered to the sleeping Kunieda.

_Huh? Why did Grandpa sound so girly..._

"Hey, Aoi-chan" Misaki called, noticing that Kunieda is half awake.

_HUH?_

Kunieda's eyes shot open. "Wha- Misaki? What are you doing in my ro-" Kunieda's eyes scanned her surroundings. "Huh? Why am I here?" A bewildered Kunieda asked. "Oi, you don't remember last night?" Misaki said to her.

Flashbacks of the day before started to flood into Kunieda's mind, from how Oga defeated the 34 Pillar Squad (at least she thought so), and how she snapped at Misaki.

"Oh..." She managed to answer.

"Right, were you drunk or anything last night? You were spattering nonsense about the Demon World or someth-"

**CRASH**

Misaki stopped, Kunieda jumped from the bed, and the window was smashed to pieces.

"What the hell?!" Misaki yelled glaring at the black clothed intruder.

"Akubaba?" Kunieda was shocked at the sudden interruption.

"Kunieda, Misaki..." A voice from nowhere started. "Oga is..."

**HUAH I'm soooo sorry fro the 1-day delay! My bad! I had to go back and forth to the hospital this past week and couldn't find enough time for writing...**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter is satisfying... for a prologue (or something among those lines) ^.^**

**Reply to Devlin Dracul: Yes, you are absolutely correct! But it was just so tempting to put Toujou there to fix the situation. And thank you very much for the review!**

**Tha's all from me! Dabuh! -rakwraithraiser**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub or any characters in this story, the only thing I own is my imagination.**

**A/N: TatsuAoi moment OMG OMG OMG *hyperventilates and passes out***

**Chapter 3 – Demon World Again?!**

_Italics are for thoughts / narrator's words._

**/-/**

*tik tok tik tok tik tok*

Tense atmosphere seemed to fill the St. Ishiyama "Delinquent" classroom, not a single soul dared to make a sound. Ikari seemed to try ti speak from time to time, but for the first time in forever (ugh) he seemed to actually be afraid to break the mood.

**BAM**

"Students! Good ne-" Sadohara-sensei stood frozen after receiving death glares from everyone in the class, including, surprisingly, Furuichi.

"Huh? What's with the-" **cling** Nene slammed her chain to her desk, giving Sadohara-sensei an even scarier glare.

_Damn brats!_

"A-ah... I was going to say that you will have unsupervised-study today. And why are there two students missing? I have no rep-" "They're sick" Kanzaki said, slamming a leg on the table. "You said unsupervised-study, right? So just leave." Himekawa continued, slamming his phone on the table, creating a crack on the screen.

"O-okay, homeroom ends now." Sadohara-sensei quickly made his way outside, cursing at the fact that he had to replace Zenjurou in this very day.

_Damn that smoking bastard!_

_/-/_

_Meanwhile, at Oga's house..._

"Kunieda, Misaki..." A voice from nowhere started. "Oga is..."

"Eh?! Hilda-chan! Is that a pet from Macao?!" An excited, childlike Misaki squealed.

"Huh?" Both Kunieda and Hilda was speechless.

_HOW THE HELL IS THIS PERSON SO OBLIVIOUS?!_

"Kunieda... Haven't you.."

"I did, I told her last night..." Kunieda answered Hilda's unfinished question, looking at Misaki who was still mesmerized by Akubaba.

"Hey, Hilda-chan, how did you bring it with you? I thought it'd be hard to smuggle a rare animal like this to Jap- kehk" Hilda knocked the blabbering Misaki out, obviously enraged at how Misaki molested (huh?) her precious Akubaba.

"Anyway, I was about to tell you that The Young Master and that filthy sewer rat Oga is alive. So stop looking so pathetic like that." Hilda said to Kunieda, trying to mask her sympathy (or so it seemed) towards Kunieda, who stood frozen since she hear the word "alive".

"But... His condition isn't exactly good, and I- no, HE needs you to go to the Demon World, ASAP." Hilda continued.

"I'LL GO!" Kunieda suddenly snapped, eyes flaring with determination.

"Tch, good. Go meet Alaindelon by the river, I still need to get someone." Hilda said smirking.

_/-/_

_Meanwhile, St. Ishiyama Highschool._

_Huh? Why do I feel like something is happening? _Furuichi thought to himself, staring at Oga's and Kunieda's empty seats.

**BAM**

The door was slammed open for the second time this day. Everyone inside glared at the intruder, only to notice that it was...

"Eh? Oga's wife?" Kanzaki and Himekawa was startled.

"H-Hilda-chan?" Furuichi was also startled, having a bad feeling.

"Creepichi, go out with me." Hilda said coldly.

"Huh?" Furuichi was confused, but had no time to complain as Hilda yanked him off of his seat and jumped through the window, on to a giant bird that everyone managed to ignore (damn oblivious characters!)...

"D-did Oga's wife just asked Furuichi out?!" Nene yelled to the whole class, somehow infuriated by the situation.

The class just went silent, except for Chiaki who whispered "cute..."

/-/

"Oi, Hilda-chan! What is it? Why are you pulling me away from class?!" Furuichi panicked, holding tight on Akubaba's saddle (let's just assume it was there).

"Oga's alive, don't you want to see him? And he needs you to be _there_, anyways." Hilda said with a poker face.

"Huh? Are you serious?! B-but... by _there_, do you mean..." Furuichi said unsure, remembering his unpleasant experience in the Demon World.

"Yes, the Demon World. You got any problems with that?" Hilda answered as dark aura started to appear around her.

"No, I, Furuichi Takayuki the gentleman will go there without any doubt!" Furuichi said, trying to do a heroic pose... only to fall off of Akubaba.

"Oi, baka!" Hilda shouted.

"Takayuki-sama~!" A familiar huge man shouted.

"Oh, shit-" "Transfer!" Alaindelon split himself in half, leaving Kunieda,who stood awkwardly by the river, and a face-palming Hilda...

/-/

_Now, let's go to the Demon World... TRANSFER!_

"Takayuki-sama~"

"Huh?"

"Ta~ka~yu~ki~samaa~!" A kneeling Alaindelon was shaking a half-conscious Furuichi.

"Uwahhhh!" Furuichi screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Takayuki-sama!" Alaindelon jumped hugged (more like choked) Furuichi, showing his happiness.

"Ack, can't... breathe..." Furuichi said, and fainted. Again...

/-/

"Thankyou, Yolda." Hilda coldly said to her sister.

"Hmph, I owe you one anyway. So we're even now. Don't expect me to help you anymore." Yolda said with a similar cold tone, despite the both of them trying to hide the tiniest hint of smile from their faces.

"Oh, and don't worry, lover girl, your guy is alive and I didn't do anything to him... yet." Yolda winked to Kunieda and left the flustered girl.

"Tch, just ignore her. Now follow me." Hilda ordered Kunieda, not even looking at her.

"Y-yeah" Kunieda answered, flustered and a little angry about what Yolda said to her earlier, despite knowing that she must've just teased her. "Where are we going anyways, Hilda? Don't tell me that..." Kunieda said, noticing the giant, castle-like building.

"We're going to The Demon Lord's castle, but we're heading for the studio room instead of the Lord's Hall." Hilda said as if it was nothing to be surprised of.

"Oh... Anyways, when you said Demon World, I thought that we'd be somewhere... unlike this place..." Kunieda said, pointing at the numerous bars and casinos.

"This town is the Demon Lord's favorite property, so he personally designed the town." Hilda answered plainly, not interested in talking.

"Oh..."

_/-/_

_At the Demon Castle Studio..._

"Waah, my actress is finally here!" An excited Demon Lord yelled out loud to the whole studio.

"H-huh? Actress?" Kunieda was confused. First she had to go to the Demon World in order to meet Oga, now the Demon Lord calls her an _actress_?!

"Yes, Daimaoi-sama, I have brought her as requested." Hilda said after she knelt down.

_What the hell is going on in hell-here?! _Kunieda was freaked out but her thought managed to make a pun, somehow.

"Well, this guy here" he pointed at the tied-up Oga "has turned into the perfect knight in a shining armor~ (he's taking the phrase literally)!" The Demon Lord shrieked happily.

"Daimao-sama... I- I don't think you properly understand the meaning of that phrase, Sir..." The old adviser manages to whisper to the dancing-slash-jumping Demon Lord.

"Did you just say that I'm wrong, hee?" The Demon Lord deviously asked the adviser, scaring the latter. "Anyways, think of it as a way to repay me! Don't you know how expensive it was to hire Forcas?" The Demon Lord switched his focus on Kunieda. "So you should work for me! For FREE! Let's make dramas like the one there" The Demon Lord pointed at the TV.

"So without further ado, let's go, Hildegarde!" He shouted like a kid visiting a theme park for the first time.

/-/

_After a few hours of shooting... comes the... scene..._

"HUH? KISSING SCENE?!" Kunieda was baffled, yelling at the director, who was no other than Hilda herself.

"Yes, problems?" Hilda asked coldly. "Weren't you waiting for this, anyway?"

"O-of course I have a problem!" Kunieda yelled again.

"Tch, just get over with it! I can't handle the fact that the Young Master can't separate from that sewer rat and the Demon Lord will only separate them once we're done with the movie!" Hilda, who seemed cold, finally lost her composure. Kunieda looked hesitantly at Oga, who was intentionally knocked out by Hilda for this very scene.

"F-fine..." Kunieda answered, and unconsciously applied strawberry lip gloss.

"Camera rolling, action!" Hilda's voice boomed through the whole studio, while the Demon Lord was busy switching the channels on his TV, still facisnated by the receiver from the Human World that Hilda brought him.

_Alice (Kunieda) knelt on the ground, her eyes focused on the unconscious, armor-clad knight. "My knight... Don't leave me..." She whispered, tears welling up on her eyes. Her eyes focused on his eyes, her chapped lips were getting closer to his. Her hear pounded in her chest as if it was gonna burst out any second._

_3cm..._

She could hear his breathing.

_2cm..._

She could feel his breathing on her lips..

_1cm... _

She expected the soft sensation to come soon...

_0.5cm..._

"FUNURABA!" An earsplitting shout came out from the TV.

"Heeeee? What's this sport?!" The Demon Lord jumped excitedly, watching a huge man in a red uniform crushing his opponents, while a devilish looking man, probably as evil as Oga, throwing an egg-like ball at light speed.

"It's American Football, Sir." The old adviser told the Demon Lord.

"Ooohh! I have decided! I will not be a star producer, but a star American football player!" He yelled and left the studio in that instant.

Hilda could only watch silently, half embarrassed and half shocked, seeing the scene in front of her.

Baby Beel, who appeared out of nowhere, sat on Kunieda's head with his sparkly eyes, which caused the gap between Kunieda's and Oga's face to disappear...

"Hmm?" Oga's eyes snapped open.

"Strawberry?" He mumbled, although he didn't know what caused him to mumble, he noticed strands of midnight black hair...

**/-/**

**THERE!**

**The ending probably sucked, so I'll give my apology in advance. It's not that I don't want to improve it, the problem's time. It's update day and I'm late again because I have to tend to a lot of things T_T.**

**Reply to Devin Dracul: HAH, I decided to keep Misaki oblivious, just to let the annoyance from the original story there... Don't kill me ._.v**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this not-too-short chapter! Again, reviews and critics are extremely welcome! -rakwraithraiser**


	4. Chapter 3 continued

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub or any characters in this story, the only thing I own is my imagination.**

**Okay, first of all, I'm sorry for being late, the gears in my life have just started moving and I'm so busy... ._.V**

**Chapter 3.5 – Baka**

"Strawberry?" He mumbled, although he didn't know what caused him to mumble, he noticed strands of midnight black hair...

_So warm…_ Oga thought, as he was still in a daze from Hildegard's 'anesthesia'.

But soon, he got a glimpse or green hair. _Beel?_ He wondered to himself, as his vision was still blurry. He raised his right hand, and the armor made some rustling. His right hand slowly travelled towards his eyes as he tried to wipe them, only to be stopped by the black thing. _Huh?_ He finally decided to just blink a few times to clear his blurry vision, which fortunately worked. And despite the dull stinging that he felt behind his head, his senses started to come around, and he noticed the unfamiliar weight on his face, which turned out to be… a head, with its eyes wide open…

"Gwaaaaah! Akuma!" Oga shouted as he deliberately jumped, pushing the 'head' aside. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he panicked and tried to run away, and only stopped after Hildegarde point her sword at his face.

"Look carefully, you idiot!" Hildegarde shouted, morbidly enraged as Beel was also thrown off due to Oga's reflexes earlier.

"Eh?" Oga turned around and saw Beel on the verge of crying, tears brimming in his eyes. "Hukh no don't c-" Oga yelled, desperately dashing towards Beel's location, forgetting the fact that he was scared sh*tless just moments ago.

What he saw next though, stopped him in his tracks. Oga noticed that the 'ghost head' earlier has a body. And it was no other than the queen of Ishiyama High School and his heart, Kunieda Aoi, wearing a gorgeous dress he had never seen her wear before, and she was hugging the almost crying Baby Beel against her chest with her left hand, gently stroking his green hair with the other. And as expected, her loving gesture towards Baby Beel stopped him from crying, and somehow –at least Oga thought so- Hildegarde didn't even glare at Kunieda, which surprised him. But then, the rusting gears in Oga's brain started working and he realized the most important question, "where the hell am I?!" Oga to Hildegarde, "and why is she here? And what just hap-" he cut himself off, realizing by himself what just happened.

He then looked at Kunieda's face, and despite how dense he is and the tender smile she showed to Baby Beel, he noticed a hint of _sadness_ in her expression.

"Kunieda, you alright?" He carefully asked and approached her, offering a hand.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Kunieda answered flatly, refusing to meet Oga's gaze and stood up by herself, ignoring Oga's outstretched hand. "Anyways, we are in the demon world. But seeing everything's okay now, let's just get back." Aoi said to Oga, walking past him to Hildegarde. "Thank you for your help Hilda, can we please get back to the human realm now?" Kunieda asked her, much to Oga's surprise.

"Dabuh da ai! Dabuh da ai!" Baby Beel chanted happily in Kunieda's embrace, oblivious about the tense atmosphere.

"Yes, in fact I have contacted Yolda, she will be here any minute now" Hildegarde answered, also ignoring Oga as she was admiring the happy Baby Beel.

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear that." Kunieda replied, and her voice trembled a little. Oga, oblivious as always, didn't think too much of it, but a question lingered in his mind, what the heck happened to him and why did he wake up in the demon world? But those questions somehow didn't come out of his mouth, either due to his carefree attitude, or that he actually noticed, and cared, that something was up. But either way, he didn't forget the softness of Kunieda's lips…

"Ooooyyyy Oga!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Hilda… Why is he here?" Oga asked and feigned annoyance, although he was quite happy from the fact that his best friend was there.

"I brought him because I thought he would be needed, but Alaindelon brought him to who knows where." Hildegarde answered and did a face palm, frustrated by Alaindelon's attitude.

"OGAAA!" Furuichi rushed and stopped right in front of Oga, crying anime tears. "Thank goodness you're alive! We thought that you were dead!" Furuichi yelled, "you disappeared after the fight and worried all of us, you bastard!" Furuichi said to his best friend, grabbing his shoulders.

"Keh" Oga replied, putting aside Furuichi's hands. "You think the strongest in Ishiyama would go down like that? What a bunch of fools." He said with a smirk, making Furuichi smile.

"Heh, you're right. We were sad for nothing." He said, still overwhelmingly happy.

"Ehem" it was Yolda. "Ready to get back yet? I don't have time to help you lowly human beings, I have to serve Lord En." Yolda said with her usual arrogance, although she was smiling a little.

"Yes! Let's go Yolda-san!" Furuichi answered rather enthusiastically, earning himself a smack on the head from Oga.

"Good, let's g-" Oga was cut off. "Let's go." Kunieda said, walking straight into Yolda's teleportation circle without looking back, Baby Beel still in her arms.

"Keh, what's with her?" Oga said to himself, but Furuichi could hear gim.

"Oga… You are the biggest idiot I have ever met in the universe, both in our world and in the demon world. Hell, idiot is an understatement. You must be retarded!" Furuichi's outburst distracted Oga, who eventually walked into the circle with a nagging feeling in his heart.

**Well, there goes chapter 3.5… I will upload chapter 4 (with a more decent length, of course, to make up for the lost week. I will also upload the promised one/two shot with it.**

**Anyways, I'm really, really sorry. I was overwhelmed by the fact that I had to move to another country alone, and I wasn't feeling quite well due to the lack of sleep (my bad, though. Haha)**

**Anyways, replies!**

**Devlin Dracul: I don't mind long reviews. As a matter of fact, I'm really happy to have my worked reviewed, so that I can see what's good (and bad) about my writing and I might be able to improve it. As for TakaNene… kekeke… you'll see… *attempts a fail smirk***

**Khangaroo123: Thank you! I'm really flattered. I wish you will continue to enjoy my writing. And as for you and other readers whose OTP isn't TatsuAoi, don't worry, I won't bash/disrespect other pairings, I will just exclude them from the story to avoid possible conflicts. :)**

**Dabuh! - rakwraithraiser**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub or any characters in this story, the only thing I own is my imagination.**

**Hello! Yes it's not update day, yes my so-called promised one-shot hasn't showed up yet, but hey, I'm glad I hadn't post it cause if I did, it would suck, big time. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

/-/

A few days later, Monday:

"_Oga… You are the biggest idiot I have ever met in the universe, both in our world and in the demon world. Hell, idiot is an understatement. You must be retarded!"_

"Keh… What's with him…" Oga mumbled to himself, staring at the peacefully sleeping Beel, who, out of the blue, chose to sleep on Oga's chest, snuggling against his neck. Oga was staring at Beel's green hair, contemplating about what to do when he meets Kunieda the next day, when flashes of Kunieda's dejected face came to his mind, and more importantly the warmth and softness of her strawberry flavored li…

"Gah, what the f**k?!" Oga snapped out of his train of his (rather great) train of thoughts and slapped himself, forgetting something very important.

"UWAAAA!" Beel started crying furiously from being elbowed on the head by Oga, electrocuting him without mercy. "Gah! Baby Beel!" Oga struggled and jumped from his bed, desperately grabbing a creepy, purple dragon-shaped toy that Beel enjoyed so much earlier that day. But Beel threw the toy away and clung to Oga's chest for dear life, and it seemed as if his shirt was going to rip from the force as Beel snuggled against him. Oga just stood in silence as he watched Beel's weird behavior. He knew Beel was quite the spoiled baby sometimes, but he never realized how he really craved for hugs and stuff.

Deciding that he was exhausted from all the bullshit he had to deal with earlier, he made his way to his bed slowly, afraid that Beel might be startled again. He turned around, about to sit on the bed and… ***BAM* **"Oy Tatsumi! What the hell did you do to him?!" Misaki burst into his room because she heard Beel's loud cry that woke the entire house up. "Get out." Oga replied without even looking at her eyes, gently stroking Beel, who was mewling. Usually Misaki would get him in a headlock, but hey, she ain't _that_ dumb, she noticed how Oga was different, it wasn't the usual indifference that he gave her just now, he was rather furious that Misaki almost woke Beel up again. "Tch, get him to sleep. And I don't know why Hilda-chan is gone again. Did you do anything to her? I want to see her pet bird from Macao again…" Misaki mumbled the last part to herself, not noticing that Oga has resumed his sleeping position, facing away from her. "Keh… This bastard…." A vein seemed to throb in her temple, but then she heard Beel's soft "dabuh" and decided to let it go for the night. "Goodnight, Baby Beel…" Misaki whispered and closed the door ever so slowly, smiling at the fact that her brother has started showing his affectionate side.

/-/

Furuichi had shifted his position for who knows how many times, but he couldn't seem to find a comfortable position, and a certain mantra has been continually muttered by him for the last hour, no other than "Oga you idiot". He was burning with jealousy, how the f**k did Kunieda kiss Oga? (spoiler: Oga is the main character. Duh.) But more importantly, how could Oga be that stupid to not realize–or so it seemed–Kunieda's feeling for him? He couldn't believe what he witnessed with his own eyes. "How did that single-cell, brainless organism survive life and going to Ishiyama High School for f**k's sake?!" _Oh right, a demon's got his back. _He thought, this time rather sarcastically.

But despite all that, there was one thing that kept him from being insane. Which is, the fact that a certain big, old, creepy guy disappeared from his room as he had to stay in the demon world for a certain, undisclosed, probably made-up reason made by no other than the Demon King himself. He remembered how tearful, though one-sided, their goodbye was, but "heck, so what" he thought, cherishing his new-found freedom. And with that thought, he managed to find peace in himself and drifted to sleep… only to see how Oga and Kunieda (sort of) kissed…

/-/

The next day:

"Dabuh da ai! Dabuh da ai!" Baby Beel sang his happy song, and Oga didn't know why. Heck, he was so cheerful today as if he just won the lottery of his life. And Oga, despite smiling a little because of that earlier, started to be annoyed by the non-stop singing. "Oy Baby Beel, why won't you just stop?" Oga took Beel from his head, as he was moving so much that Oga was afraid that he would fall off and cry. Heck, he's not on the mood for that or any annoying thi-

"OOOOOGGAAAA!" A chorus of voices shouted from behind him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kanzaki ran towards him and did his symbolic heel drop on Oga's head, to which, of course, Oga didn't even budge.

"Keh, how'd you gotten so weak?" Oga replied, smirking at him.

"Hah, I just didn't want to hurt you." He smirked with an equally devilish attitude. "You made me spend some of my pocket money searching for you, idiot." Himekawa remarked, combing his already-perfect pompadour. "Kehk!" Oga responded involuntarily as Toujou patted (more like slammed his hand) his back. "Ha, these losers cried like a bitch just a few days ago and now they're acting like big shots." Toujou smirked at both Kanzaki and Himekawa, earning glares from them. "Keh, go get some glasses, your eyes were playing tricks on you" Kanzaki retorted, and the both of them headed towards the building. Oga tried to follow, but was abruptly stopped b Toujou.

"You bastard, don't you dare do that again, I shall be the only one in this planet who defeats you, not those guys from that Kuma school." Toujou said at him with a rather serious tone, different from his usual brash one. "Keh, I'll do you a good one before you can even try." He replied. "Hahaha! That's the Oga who united Ishiyama, not the idiot who sulked like a b*tch earlier!" Toujou replied back, and earned himself a serious look from Oga.

"Anyways, you might wanna check on your princess there… And Baby Beel." Toujou smirked at how Oga lost his composure and made a shocked face.

"Baby Beel?" Oga slowly tilted his head downwards, trying to see Beel who previously sat on his folded arms. But there was no Baby Beel, only his arms. "OH SHIT!" Oga shouted as he frantically tried to look for Baby Beel. He turned around in panic, his eyes darting to his surroundings. "Shit why the hell are there so many people?!" "Get outta my way!" Oga yelled as he shoved the students who were heading towards the school building. "Gah! Where the hell is he?! Oy Baby Be-" _Green hair! Bingo!_ He rushed towards the green haired baby between the maze of legs, happy to see him stay at one place. "Baby Beel!" He shouted, and finally passed the crowd-at least he thought it was crowded when he panicked-and stood frozen.

Baby Beel clutched himself on a leg, a girl's leg, judging from the skirt. Oga slowly tilted his head upwards, and his heart began beating frantically as if it was gonna burst any second. He knew it. _It's her…_

It was no other than Aoi Kunieda, and Oga couldn't help but to admire her a little. Something's off though, she kept her head down, looking at Baby Beel and whispered something that Oga couldn't hear. And what happened next shocked Oga. Baby Beel yelled a stubborn "Da!" and climbed up to Aoi's front and nuzzled against her neck. Kunieda only sighed at this, and took a few steps forward before lifting her head up.

"Good morning, Kunieda." Oga said with an act of indifference, not knowing what to do. He expected Kunieda to stop abruptly and stutter with her greetings, but damn, he's in for a surprise. Kunieda only stopped at her tracks as she saw Oga's face. She simply took Baby Beel off her chest. "I was just about to give him back to you." She coldly said, trying to hand the struggling Baby Beel to Oga. "Well," Oga started, putting on his usual, indifferent face "He's been acting weird since I told him that we're going to school. Turns out she wanted to meet you, so why don't you just hold him for today? He's quite annoyi-" "OGA TATSUMI!" Kunieda yelled at the top of her lungs, quieting both Oga and Baby Beel.

"How could you do this to me?! Why do you always have to make a fool out of me?! I never wanted to deal with any of this! All I wanted was to be a normal high school student after I quit the Red Tails! I left them because of you! All I wanted was a boyfriend, is that too much to ask?! But now I have to deal with demons, not to mention that Hilda tried to attack me back then! Everything I did, everything that I sacrificed, it was all for you! **I LOVE YOU FOR GODS SAKE!"**

It slipped. It finally slipped… Aoi Kunieda, queen of Ishiyama had finally revealed her not-so-secret 'secret' to Oga, who by far was the only stupid enough man on earth to not realize her feelings.

_It's over, isn't it? Now I can't even befriend him, let alone meet him. _She thought in despair, hugging Baby Beel tightly. _To think that this is the last time I could hug this adorable baby… To hell with him being the future demon king, he is too adorable…_

Kunieda hung her head low and a tear found its way to the edge of her eyes. She was expecting that Oga would reply "What the hell are you saying" or something to push the matter off. But hey, this world ain't totally a bad place to live in.

The next thing she knew was that her vision started to blur, she thought that she was going to faint from the pent-up frustration and sadness, but… it turned out that Oga pulled her close at light speed, closing the gap between them. Kunieda was stunned, Baby Beel managed to get to Oga's back, and she could feel Oga's chest against hers. She could feel his irregular breathing against her face and she too, started breathing in the same manner. "O-oga…" Her heart started pounding erratically, and she couldn't help but stood frozen in Oga's intimate embrace.

"May I?" Oga stared deeply into her eyes. Seeing no signs of rejection, he continued his course of action.

_Centimeter by centimeter,_ his lips came closer to hers and he could feel her pounding heart. The gap between their faces gradually decreases, and both of them slightly tilted their head to the right. His heart started to beat even faster, he could feel the warmth emanating from her face, and soon, the gap between them became _close _to nothing.

*DING DONG DING DONG*

"H-huh?" Kunieda snapped out of her trance and she noticed the disappointed look on Oga's face. But it didn't last long. "Well, to hell with that." Oga said to himself and pulled Kunieda back to his embrace. This time, he was able to feel the warmth that he missed so much that it almost drove him crazy. He kissed her gently, savoring the moment that would redefine his priorities, and his life. Aoi too, replied by snaking her arms behind his neck, softly caressing Oga's brown hair.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they parted for air, to their disappointment. Kunieda couldn't believe what just happened. Hell, was she dreaming? Was that even real? But even if it isn't, she decided to take the chance.

"O-oga, does this mean that…" Kunieda trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

"Aoi Kunieda, do you want to my g-gi… girlfriend?" Oga managed to finish his question, despite his stuttering.

"Yes, yes I do!" Kunieda jumped with excitement and hugged Oga with all her might.

"Yosh! Baby Beel! She's your mon from now on!" Oga said excitedly.

"HUH?" Kunieda was shell-shocked, her face redder than a cooked lobster, and stood frozen.

"Well then, what are we waiting for, Aoi?" Oga said with a cheeky smile and hooked an arm around her waist, dragging the space-out Queen of Ishiyama High with a big grin on his face.

/-/

Unknown to the new couple, another figure stood frozen a few meters around them. A silver-haired male student stood frozen near the gates of St. Ishiyama High School.

"Ah… Young love… I remembered first kiss with my wife…" The security guard who stood beside Furuichi remarked. "Hey, close your mouth or your chin will fall-off. And hurry, you're in the same class with them, right? You're late but I'll let you in this time."

Furuichi entered without a word, his mouth still gaping as he walked towards the school building like a zombie, eyes focused on the couple.

"WHAT THE HELL DID JUST HAPPEN?!" He screamed as he lost sight of the couple, and a couple of birds flew past him after he shouted.

/-/

**OH MAN! I DID IT! 2K words in one chapter excluding a/n!**

**Sorry for updating in rather random schedule, I can't seem to follow my weekly schedule, my sincerest apology for that.**

**I hope you guys liked it! And as for the one-shot, it kinda sucked and I decided to revise it later, so don't expect it to come soon ._. (my bad)**

**Devlin Dracul: I can't exactly say that I hate Alaindelon, he's funny at times. But then, I'm the kind of person who gets annoyed by Spongebob and Jerry, as in I pity Squidward and Tom. So yeah, I think it's 60-70% that I dislike him. LOL at the reference though, I used to watch them.**

**Dabuh!-rakwraithraiser**


End file.
